


Fool For Love

by ellia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's made Claude into a hero, whether he likes it or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love

Claude moved deeper into the shadows and thought, not for the first time, that he was a damned fool for doing this. If he had any sense at all he'd walk away, preferably before anyone from the Company figured out he was in town. But he'd made Peter a promise, not something he did lightly. He'd opted out of the hero business years back, when he'd finally figured out that the Company wasn't the benevolent organisation he used to believe it to be. He'd used his invisibility as a shield, existing in the world without ever having to live in it.

 

Then Peter Petrelli had stormed into his life, with his damn cause, _save the cheerleader, save the world,_ and Claude had found himself getting dragged back in whether he liked it or not. No matter how many times he told Peter to walk away, he wouldn't listen. The kid seemed to believe that he had some stupid fucking obligation to risk his neck.

 

Peter made him care again, he hadn't been able to just sit back and watch, while Peter put his arse on the line over and over again. Mind you it'd been thinking about Peter's arse that had gotten him into trouble in the first place. His oh so fuckable arse, and the way it felt to be buried balls deep in its welcoming heat. Then there was the downright dangerous pout and puppy-eyes combination; that always seemed to have the effect of destroying his resolve.

 

Peter had this foolish dream for the future. Where they could make everything okay, he believed in it as strongly as he believed in the people he loved. And sometimes Claude thought that his belief was becoming contagious. He wanted Peter, needed him, but right now he couldn't have him, because Peter was in the hands of the Company. After everything that had happened with Sylar, Peter had become scared of his own powers. So he'd handed himself in, when they'd promised they had a way to help him control himself.

 

He remembered what the Company was like, knew how they'd treat someone like Peter. How they'd stuff him full of drugs, and fuck with his mind, until he had no idea who he was anymore. Claude wanted to storm the place, like some comic book hero, but that was a fight he knew he couldn't win. Without help, he'd just wind up in a cell next to Peter's and that wouldn't fix anything.

 

He couldn't save Peter, but he could protect the people Peter loves. That's why he's here, he'd heard that the Company had figured out Claire's new identity, and he'd promised Peter she'd always be safe.

 

Stepping out of the shadows, he lets his invisibility fade away. Enjoying the look of shock on the face of a man he'd once trusted with his life. "_Noah mate, no hug for your old partner._" Claude might be a fool, but this time he's got a damned good reason for it.


End file.
